


Deliverance

by thepalehorsevictoria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalehorsevictoria/pseuds/thepalehorsevictoria
Summary: "Have you completely absolutely positively lost your mind?"  The Inquisition gathers its allies to rescue the Champion of Kirkwall.





	1. The Strongest Alliance

**9:37 Dragon, Kirkwall**

Every time Halina Hawke found herself in a chantry, she fidgeted.In Lothering, she was always watching over Bethany’s head, making sure no one noticed them.Then there was _Mother_ Petrice.And now there was the matter of _him_.

The closer one stood to the feet of the Prophet Andraste, the stronger the incense smelled and it seeped into one’s clothes.Today, Halina busied herself with a buckle on one of the straps of her new armor while the Starkhaven archer paced the floor in front of her. _Try not to make it obvious that you’re drooling over him at inappropriate moments, dearie_.She was so enraptured by the sight of him that she completely glazed over the fact that Sebastian was talking to Aveline about her in front of her.

“ _Hawke_ should do it, Kirkwall needs a Viscount.”

“Have you asked her if she even _wants_ that?”Ah, that alto voice of reason and pragmatism. 

“I watched my parents in Starkhaven.When times are good the city runs itself. _Years_ could go by and no one would know who’s prince!But when there’s famine, when there’s war, people look to their leaders.Who does Kirkwall have beyond Hawke?”

Hawke blinked twice.Aveline scowled and shook her head.“This is probably a conversation for the two of you to have.”

_Oh, this was her cue_.“You want me to be _Viscount_?”

He paused, and took a deep breath, contemplating for a moment before he began pacing again.“Andraste said the Maker is king in the heavens, but it’s the kings of Thedas who must create his worldly glory.I keep thinking about that.Who better serves the Maker, a brother of the Faith, or a prince who can sway a whole city?”

“You should do what’s right for you.”

“Starkhaven needs me.”Sebastian Vael stopped pacing and clenched his fists.”We must put down their rebellion and solidify the Chantry's hold.Then I can return to Starkhaven with a clean conscience."

Hawke avoided eye contact with Andraste and tried to think of a way to change the subject."Alone?Or will you bring someone with you?"She never felt completely comfortable flirting with a lay brother in front of her, but alas. 

He blinked, coughed a laugh, and smiled a little."The prince of Starkhaven and the viscountess of Kirkwall?"Well, now it sounded silly when he said it.   _Maker, this was dumb, sweet blessed Bride, please swallow me whole right here, right now_. 

Sebastian’s smile was warmer than the candles at Andraste’s feet, and stepped to her, taking her hands in his.”It would be the strongest alliance the Free Marches has ever seen.”He squeezed them lightly before he let go, and then backed away.“But let us cross that bridge once we're both firmly established.I will offer you no less than a prince."

Nothing would come between them.

*** * ***

The next day, Hawke had taken all the rogues to the Wounded Coast to pick after the locks and chests.Ten sovereigns to whoever picked the most, and Isabela was _adamant_ that she would win, to the point of tripping Varric and tying his ankles together, whooping as she sped off. 

Hawke smiled and let her go, and waited just a second to watch before helping Varric up.She slowed down to a leisurely pace, found a spot at the foot of a small hill that had a large tree for shade, and sat down to take a long drink from her waterskin.

Sebastian had taken an even slower pace, taking in the breeze coming off of the ocean, and sat down next to her as he reached into a pouch on his belt.The parcel was small, and wrapped in bright red silk.Saying nothing, he made a show of unwrapping it in front of her. 

It was a pendant on a chain, a heart made of a gray metal with a greenish hue.The curves were feathered and ornate, and Hawke could have sworn she had seen them before.Her brow crinkled.

Sebastian looked at her and smiled with his whole face, and traced the ornate details with his fingers.“The Starkhaven crest has these … _dreugan_ around the edge.I thought they were wyverns or phoenix feathers when I was younger.”He lifted it up on a silverite chain, and unclasped it, holding it out and indicating it was meant for her neck.She obliged.“Vaels give _luckenbooth_ to our loves,” he continued as he closed it.“The … design is a little hard for me to get exactly right from memory, but I do remember the edges.”Sebastian’s fingers trailed lightly over the chain, grazing her skin and giving her goosebumps and a shiver. 

He sat back to admire her, and took a drink from the skin.“It’s beautiful on you.”Another swig.“And Fade-touched everite, for your health.”

Halina reached up to trace the feathered edges.“Even your engagement present is practical,” she hummed. 

“But of course, _mo chidre_.Nothing but the best in practical attire for the woman who’s the least practical of all.”He smirked, and pretended to be wounded at her playful swat.

*** * ***

As the ash and soot floated through the air, Halina thumbed the edge of the dagger that was already in her hand.  Her ears were still ringing, her eyes stung with tears, and her brain was in a fog.  Her heart was racing with anger and shock and fear.  Sebastian's voice finally cut through the red haze.

”If I'd been in that chantry today, would _you_ be waffling?You know what must be done!"  He was shouting.

Fenris snarled.  "He wants to die.Kill him and be done with it.”

“I think I’m sick of mages _and_ templars," Varric sighed.

"Belief is no excuse.  Sincerity does not justify _this_!"  The alto voice of reason.

"Whatever you do, just do it."  

Anders stared straight ahead, and Hawke's hand began to shake for the first time in ages.  Bethany could have been sitting there, and what would she do?  She shivered, shook it off to steady herself, and sheathed her dagger.  She whispered, "Just go."

Sebastian was still shouting.  " _No_!You _cannot_ let this abomination walk free. _He dies_ , or I am returning to Starkhaven.And I will bring such an army with me on my return that there'll be nothing left of Kirkwall for these _maleficarum_ to rule!"  He spat his anguish and his anger.  It hurt to hear it.

"Do not interfere, Sebastian."  Hawke could barely manage to raise her voice.

He was on his feet and he stomped over to her, pointing at the mage.  " _You're_ the one who taught me that it is the _ends_ that matter, not the steps you take to get there.I _swear_ to you, I will come back and find your _precious Anders_.I will teach him what true justice is!"   Hawke turned to face him, rushing to memorize his face.  And he turned away and left her life.Her heart was still pounding, but now it ached with a different kind of anguish.   _Oh Maker, what have I done_.

Anders stood up and straightened his coat as an empty gesture.  "Thank you for my life.I'll try not to make such a mess of it this time."  

Hawke had her back turned to him, staring in the direction that Sebastian had left.Just as he turned to leave, dozens of sovereigns were thrown at his feet. 

Her voice was quiet.“Take a boat and go.Someone’s going to be stupid enough to take coin to take you to Tevinter.And _never come back_.”

*** * ***

As the Templars approached them, Bethany dropped her staff and raised her hands, ready to submit.Her sister the rogue, meanwhile, had a death grip on both of her daggers, racking her brain trying to find a way out.

The Templars surrounded them.Knight Captain Cullen Rutherford’s gaze shifted from the glowing embers and metal that was his superior over to the Champion, and knelt before her.The rest of the Templars followed suit.Bewildered, Bethany moved to stand behind her.

“I’ll protect you as long as I can, Beth.”

And then there was Halina Hawke, VIscountess of Kirkwall, Champion of the City, First of Her Name. 


	2. Will You Follow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kingdom, an army, and a horse.

**9:40 Dragon, Starkhaven**

Sebastian Vael stood in front of the keep and took a deep breath, and shivered.He had been south for too long and would need to get used to Starkhaven winters again.The city he had just walked through was all at once familiar and very different, and there were at least a few times where he felt his resolve shake and he wondered if he could do this.

But he only had to look at the Starkhaven crest with the white chalice in the center, the one that represented his family’s dedication to the Chantry, and he was instantly transported back to the burning air and the hollow feeling in his chest when he was last in Kirkwall. 

His anger renewed, he led the horse across the drawbridge.

The hooded figure riding the horse reached up to take off her hood and paused, thinking better.He had kept his promise that he would never bind her if she complied, and that he would keep her safe, but a lifetime of running and hidiing was hard to shake off.

“So this is home?”

“It was.And it will be again.”

“And what will you have of me?”

“There is no Circle here, as you know.But as long as you are with me you will not be harmed, I promise it.”

“Right,” she sighed, “As long as I’m with _you_.”

Sebastian decided not to reply, and walked up to the guard post and announced himself.

 

* * *

**9:41 Dragon, Skyhold**

Alexandra Trevelyan stood up and stretched after crouching for so long helping the surgeon at the medical tents.It was midday and a number of supplies were coming in, and so she moved to get out of the way of the foot traffic. 

When she turned towards the main hall, she saw her four advisors talking together, and when they saw her they broke up like children keeping a secret.Alexandra’s brow furrowed, and the crinkle deepened when Cassandra beckoned her over. _Oh, what did she do?_

The Seeker pointed to the crowd.“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region.Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One.”She started to climb the stairs, and the Herald followed. 

“We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here.Your decisions let us heal the sky.Your determination brought us out of Haven.You are that creature's rival because of what you did.And we know it.All of us.”

Leliana was standing at the landing, waiting for them with a horrendously large sword. _Um.What?_

“The Inquisition requires a leader.The one who has already been leading it.” _Oh, dear._ “You.”

Trevelyan coughed a little and blinked.She was an _apprentice_.“Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly. A mage at the head of the Inquisition?”

Cassandra shook her head slowly.“Not a mage.You.I will not pretend no one will object, but times are changing.Perhaps this is what the Maker intended.There would be no Inquisition without you.How it will serve, how you lead, that must be yours to decide.” 

The sword could not possibly had any practical use.

Cassandra raised her voice to the gathering below.“Have our people been told?”

Josephine smiled, looking up.“They have.And soon, the world.”

“Commander, will they follow?”

Cullen unsheathed his sword and raised it, and bellowed.“Inquisition!Will you follow?Will you fight?Will we triumph?”The crowd nearly deafened her when it roared in response. 

“Your leader!Your Herald!Your Inquisition!”

Alexandra took a deep breath, took the monstrous sword and strained to lift it over her head.  

 

* * *

**9:41 Dragon, Lothering**

Halina Hawke woke up to the smell of horse manure in the stable she passed out in, and it made her hangover worse.Her mouth was dry, and she went out squinting into the sunshine to get cold water to wash her face.

Shortly after, she pulled up the hood of her cloak and shuffled into the tavern, paid for an ale and a trencher of stew, and sat in front of her breakfast with her eyes closed. _Try not to be sick.Keep your wits about you.Never do that again._

And then her ears pricked up.

“Did you hear about Haven?” 

She knew that place. _Some dragon cult, right?And didn’t that Templar come from there?_

“This fucking thing just rained the Void on them, it did.Burned it with a dragon and buried it.”

Hawke blinked.A dragon was not terribly common, but it was possible.She sipped her beer and kept listening.It was a Free Marcher messenger, she reckoned from the accent and his bag of scrolls, and he was talking to a Chantry sister.

_Oh.Ow.I wonder where he is._

“Some old Vint, they say.Core-furs?Big ugly, they say.”

Hawke froze, and her mind immediately swam with the memory of those dead eyes and the black blood that oozed from his corpse. _It couldn’t be._ She made no show of reaction, finished her meal, tipped well, and quietly made her way towards a man in the corner. 

“Irregulars?” she croaked, and then coughed.

The man looked up from his ale and couldn’t see her face.“I’ve got a few.”He slid the book over, and Hawke flicked him a silver while she went through it.There were some bounties, some deliveries, and then she found what she was looking for.A coded letter.It took her forever to remember the cipher, but she did get it eventually.

 

_“My light,_

_Corypheus back. Don’t know how.Pissed.Destroyed Haven.Herald has his Anchor.Now safe in Skyhold.You stay safe._

_Vee.”_

 

That couldn’t be.She killed him.

She had to see Varric.

And that started with seeing a lady about a horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as chapters arrive. I had an idea that started as another story ("What Stays and What Fades Away"), but then it got bigger and so I'm trying again.


End file.
